neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Arturo
Character Details Player Name TJ Moore Character Name Arturo (Currently Artura) Race Fetchling Gender Female (formerly Male) Class Druid (Bear Shaman) Effective Level 7 Alignment Neutral Evil Physical Description Arturo has a medium size description. More specifically, he is 5'11 and 140 lbs. He is also quite young being only 26 years old with black hair and blue eyes. Personality Arturo is well mannered, and is only disrespectful when provoked or if he himself feels disrespected. After years in the wild with his companion Grylls, he has learned much about the wild and tends to prefer it over all else for the "serene calmness" therein. Inventory Dragon Scale Armor (acid immunity) Alchemical Silver Flame Burst Scimitar Stone Scimitar (Unidentified) Spear (Unidentified) Mesh Sling (Unidentified) Composite Longbow Arrows Light Shield Traveler's Clothes Backstory As far as his comrades are concerned, a large portion of Arturo's past is shrouded in mystery. Arturo was born in Shadow Absalom to a fetchling woman named Inva and a human man named Addanc (named after a legend of an "evil" lake monster). Inva had lived a common fetchling life alone in her colony on the outskirts of the kingdom. One day while heading to get bread from a nearby travelling merchant, Inva had incidentally come across two men, who continually harassed her on her travel. Luckily, a palace patrolman, Addanc, passed by and intervened. As the two lashed at him, Addanc swiftly unsheathed his blade and injured them enough to flee and swear vengeance. Addanc and Inva became very fast friends afterwards, seeing as their races are known to get along quite well. After only a few months of courtship, Inva announced to her lover that she was with child. With his family being very strict, Addanc was cast out of his home and forced to live with Inva. Soon they were married, and the baby arrived not long after. Addanc named the child Arturo, after an old tale his grandfather told him; which spoke of a warrior so courageous his enemies considered him a wild bear. One year after the birth of their first and only son, vengeance was being sought by the two men who had harassed Inva so long before. These men, Pede and Woim, snuck into the family's home late one night and kidnapped the baby, thinking they could hold him for ransom or sacrifice him to their god Shax if their demands were not met. On the journey to their hideout, Pede and Woim unfortunately came across a cave belonging to a mother shadow bear. Cowards that they were, they dropped the child as the mother exited her cave and fled once again. Sniffing and sensing that this strange young creature was frightened and confused, the mother bear, or Nita, held the bound baby in her teeth, hanging by his blanket. A small cub had awakened from the commotion. The runt of the group, Grylls, followed his mother on her return trip to the scent of Arturo's home. Leaving him on the doorstep of his home, Nita then left, but not before Arturo held her furry snout, looked into her eyes, and smiled. Before following his mother back, Grylls looked the toddler in the eyes, tilted his head, and licked him goodbye. Arturo was found the next morning by his mother. It was then decided that he would be schooled from home. LEAD UP TO DRUID FINDING DRUIDIC NATURE LIFE AMONGST BEARS LIFE IN SHADOW PLANE TRANSFER TO MATERIAL PLANE AFTER TRANSFER Adventure So Far Character Relations Party * Grylls * Azil 'Inu' Khjar * Sadie * Lia * Lorand Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Druid